Jet (Save the World)
Summary Jet is a member of the Chosen. A group attempting to stop the efforts of the evil None from corrupting the Multiverse. Jet in her own Universe, is a Military Commander and leader of the Insurgent Core in an ongoing war against The Great Diamond Authority and the Gem Homeworld. She and her Insurgents are staunch allies of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz having convinced her to join them during the original Gem War. Ultimately though, she sees the whole conflict as a pointless endeavor, as she discovered the existence of a "Universal Reset" that occurs at random times in her Universe, causing everything to revert back to the beginning of the Universe. She has lived through many of these resets, seeing different possibilities of how events turn out, leading her to believe that life had no true meaning where she lived. However, her summoning by DJ to help stop the efforts of None has given her a new spark of hope for a secure future after their sure victory. After all, if she could help DJ with this monumental task, she could surely find a way to save her own Universe along the way...couldn't she? Personality A calm and well-mannered person, her experiences in her own Universe taught her the importance of working together with your allies, and so she seeks to make sure that the Group can succeed in the quickest and most effective way possible. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Jet, Commander Jet Origin: Save the World Gender: Genderless, but commonly referred to as female Age: Over 50,000 Years Classification: Gem Affiliation: The Chosen (Save the World) Combat Statistics Tier: ''' '''High 8-C | 8-C with The Royal Wand and standard magic. 8-B with her more potent spells |''' Low 7-B''' Powers and Abilities: ' |-|First Sphere= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chosen Powers (Limited Dimensional Storage (Can keep it's standard and optional equipment inside a unexpecific Hammerspace. Doesn't apply to anything outside of their equipment), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Choosen, their past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality. This also causes flicks in their futures and pasts, making it impossible to see them. Not even David Beckum and None can see it), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit No One after absorbing the Gauntlet, who became pure energy), Resistance to: Paralysis Induciment (Able to eventualy break out of No One's paralysis aura), Existence Erasure (As a Choosen, they are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Choosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, can block out Precognition, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Choosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind)), Skilled acrobat, Airbending, Flight, Waterbending (Any phase of water), Earthbending (Any phase of earth), Possibly Metalbending, Firebending, Lightning redirection, Healing, Energybending (Able to manipulate another person's life energy to impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending) |-|Second Sphere= All previous powers to a greater extent plus Magic, Martial Arts/Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation (Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other Universes), Delete Gravity, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Stop, Life Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Creation, Teleportation, Video Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Inducement, Taste/Quality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, Biological Manipulation, Can disarm weapons, Necromancy, Can stop planets from rotating, Vaporization, Age Manipulation, Memory Erasure, and Timeline Creation |-|Third Sphere= All previous powers to a greater extent plus Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Cold Manipulation, Precognition, Flight, Ice Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least Large Building level''' (Has the powers of Aang) | At least''' Building level, City Block level''' with strongest known spells (Has the powers of Star Butterfly) | At least Small City level (Has the powers of Sapphire) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be as fast as Aang) | Sub-Relativistic (Should be as fast as Star) | Sub-Relativistic+ '(Should be faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be as strong as Aang) | At least Superhuman '(Should be stronger than before) | At least '''Superhuman '(Should be much stronger than before) '''Striking Strength: '''At least Large Building Class with bending | At least Large Building Class, likely 'higher '(Should be stronger than before) | '''Multi-City Block Class (Should be as strong as Sapphire) Durability: At least Large Building level with earth shields | City Block level '(Comparable to Star) | Likely '''Small City level '(Has the durability of Sapphire) '''Stamina: High| High | Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: '''A few dozen meters with bending | Same as before but further with the Wand, inter-dimensional with Dimensional Scissors | Several kilometers '''Standard Equipment: Glider Staff | Same as before plus Royal Magic Wand, Dimensional Hopping Scissors, Star Butterfly's sword | Same as before Intelligence: Above Average '''(Easily mastered Aang's bending techniques despite never using them before) | High (Has Star's intelligence) | Presumably Very High (Has Sapphire's Intelligence) '''Weaknesses: Needs earth to Earthbend and water to Waterbend, The Solar Eclipse disables her Firebending and the lunar eclipse disable her Waterbending | None notable | Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Key: First Sphere '| '''Second Sphere '| '''Third Sphere Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__